1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus for recording and reproducing a plurality of groups of audio data.
2. Related Background Art
Various techniques and systems for compression encoding of image data and audio data have been devised. Among such compression encoding systems, the MPEG 2 (Moving Picture Experts Group) system is presently being used in DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) video standards, etc., and is attracting attention. A transport stream of MPEG 2 (hereinafter referred to as “MPEG2-TS”) is divided in its entirety, into data sequences of fixed lengths each of which is called a packet, and thus is suitable for data transmission in a transmission system using a network, and is therefore being used in digital TV broadcasting.
A plurality of streams of moving images and audio are multiplexed in one MPEG2-TS, and techniques for recording MPEG2-TSs on a magnetic tape, a hard disk, a magneto-optical disk, etc., have recently been proposed.
It is conceivable that audio data can be recorded by being added by after-recording to an MEPG2-TS recorded on a recording medium.
In MPEG2-TS, however, it is extremely difficult to synchronize the audio data recorded by after-recording with originally recorded audio data, because moving image data and audio data are multiplexed while being divided into packets as mentioned above.